Night Out on the Town
by 13Densi13
Summary: Kensi is facing a challenge that even Deeks alone couldn't fix. An ex boyfriend, romantics nights together... what could go wrong? PLEASE REVIEW! they make me smile :  I DO NOT OWN NCIS LA, although i wish i did :
1. The agreement

"Well then," Deeks says throwing down his pen onto his messy desk, "That's the end of my paper work" He stretches backwards releasing his muscles from the writing position, "Let's go out tonight… Just for dinner-"

"Deeks…" Kensi says while searching for a pack of gum. She stops to give him a sympathetic look, "Look Deeks, I know you have problems finding a girlfriend but…"

"Hey… I don't have problems finding a girlfriend," He says biting down on a black pen staring longing to be with Kensi, "And it's not a date. Just dinner. Together."

"Deeks, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Come on… I mean it's just dinner, maybe a movie. No houses, no bedrooms, no anything… just fun after a day of long paper work."

Kensi eyed him, looking threw his soul into his intentions. She didn't think he meant anything other than a good night out, "Fine. Dinner and a movie… that's it."

Deeks spun in his chair to grab his coat, screaming a silent 'YES!' and spinning back around, "Alrighty then, let's go."

"Well I have to go freshen up… I'll be right out. Just be ready." She says walking up the steps towards the ladies room.

Sam and Callen walk in from training to see Deeks with a lusting look in his eyes and a goofy grin on his face. "Well I've seen that look before," Sam says, "I hope your stocked up…"

"I am, but I don't think I'll need them… this is not a date and we've agreed on dinner and maybe a movie… hopefully."

"And whose the lucky guy?" Callen asks with a smirk.

"Me." Kensi says standing behind him with her hands on her hips, "Come Deeks, let's go." She pulls him by his arm out the front door.

Deeks was driving and Kensi got in the passenger seat, "So where are we going?"

"Well really, it's your choice. We could rent a movie and get take out and go back to my place or we could go out to a restaurant and a movie theater and have no private coversations."

"What happened to no houses?"

"Well I just shot that theory out of the water didn't I?"

"Yeah… kinda." She says with a hidden smile spreading across her face, "But let's go rent a movie…"

"Kay" Deeks says starting the engine, "Let's go."


	2. movies and confessions

Chapter two

"So… what movie do you want to get?" Deeks asks out of curiosity, "Cause I'm not in the mood for a chick flick" Deeks says peeking to get a glance at Kensi, she was staring out the window at the street.

"What's wrong Kensi?" Deeks asks swinging his head to the side to look at her. She looked distraught and tired. "Kensi, why did you want to go out with me tonight?"

"I'm having problems…"

"With what? Can I help?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What? Your period?"

She laughed and slapped her hand on his leg, "No, not at all… just the opposite."

"Aw, come on! I hate 20 questions."

"I have this boyfriend and he's… just…"

A sudden wave of dread came over Deeks, not that she has a boyfriend… the fact that he wasn't treating her the way she deserved to be treated, "Is he beating you?"

"Not necessarily… he's just very… scary."

"What do you mean?"

"He pressures me and I told him I hated it, but he just pushed harder. And when I told him it was over… he broke down my front door and slept in my bed at night. He's scaring me… I don't want to go home. I've been sleeping in a hotel for the past three nights, and at the beginning I slept in my car. I haven't been home in five days."

The truth came rushing forward to Deeks, why she was always looking over her shoulder. Why she wore the same clothes two days in a row this week… why she's been taking the bus to work, "Kensi, I could come and help… I could get him out of there, I'm part of LAPD, and I could arrest him for stalking…" He glanced over at her she was hugging her legs, her mascara running and eyes all red.

"I just want him to leave! I want to forget." She sobbed into her pants, "I came with you because I feel safe when I'm with you… I was going to ask to stay with you tonight in the first place," she says still sobbing, "I just thought I'd have a good time with you."

"Hey, hey… you will and I will protect you… we'll order pizza and rent some movies to watch. You'll be with me… you'll be safe." Deeks pulled the car over in a vacant parking lot, "Look at me," Deeks says lifting her chin towards him, "If anyone treats you badly… they don't deserve you. Your way too good for them… no one should be hurting you." She wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "I'll protect you, I promise." Deeks says helping to wipe her eyes, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she says taking a deep breath, "Yeah, let's go rent some movies." She says with forced enthusiasm.

Deeks drives around the corner to the rental store and helps Kensi out of the car. Deeks embraces her and to his surprise she hugs back, letting out one last sob into his shoulder. They walk into the store with his arm around her rubbing her opposite arm.

"I really don't want horror movies… my life is scary enough as it is right now." Kensi says looking at different movies.

"And I don't want to watch any chick flicks." Deeks says also looking at movies on the rack.

Kensi moved into the K's section and stopped, "What about this one?" She asks. Deeks walks over, a movie in hand too.

"What's it called?" he asks

"Keith" She says looking at him, "It looks good… can we get it? Please?"

"Sure, why not." He says with a big grin on his face, making Kensi smile too, "Hey, I found this movie too, it's called 'My Sisters Keeper' Sam said it was a good movie. We should try it."

"Sounds good, let's get one more…" Deeks looks around, "How about… this one? The Adjustment Bureau."

"Good enough… let's go." They checked out at the counter and walked out to the car, Kensi sat down with the movies and Deeks got into the driver's seat. He started the car, "So which movie comes first?" He asks while in traffic.

"Let's watch 'Keith' it looked good." She says meeting Deeks eyes, "Hey, what am I going to use as pajamas? I have nothing."

Deeks hadn't thought of that, "Well if you have no objection to it, you could were some of my clothes."

She shrugged, "its fine… I've worn worse."

"I'd be willing to bet you'd look great in anything." He says smiling.

Deeks drove the car into his driveway and helped Kensi out, taking the movies with her. He opens the door to show an almost completely clean house. Sparkly and clean. He lead her inside and put the movies down in the living room, on the huge tan couch big enough to be a king size bed.

"Hey, I'll go get you the PJ's and then call for Pizza, kay?"

"Uh…" Kensi says still taking in her surroundings, "Yeah. Sounds great."

He left for a few minutes, and brought down sweats, a gray LAPD shirt and a pair of slippers, "The floors get cold sometimes." He says as he handed them over to her, "The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the right."

"Thanks" she says excepting the clothes.

"What do you want on your Pizza? I like just normal cheese."

"Ditto."

"So I'll order, you get dressed then we'll watch the movie."

"Kay."

Kensi walked down the hallway and turned into the bathroom, changed and scrubbed her makeup off. She washed her face with water and used the restroom before she walked out to join Deeks.

"Yes, one medium with just plain cheese please… yeah, I guess bread sticks are fine too. $16.32? Alright. Thanks." He says hanging up.

"You ready?" He says admiring her outfit.

"Are you kidding? Never been more ready. Come on."


	3. Pizza and Poison

Chapter 3

"How do you control this damn thing?" Kensi asks while pointing the remote at Deeks' flat screen, "Either it's not working or it really hates me."

Deeks laughs, "Do you ever watch TV?" He asks taking the remote from her and turning it around, "Cause you're holding it the wrong way." He shows her the right way to hold it, "Now try it and see if it still hates you."

Kensi takes it from him and clicks the DVD button and puts the remote back down on the couch. They were in the living room, attempting to watch 'Keith', so far Deeks had spilled water and slipped and fell on it, Kensi couldn't figure out how to use the remote and the pizza had yet to arrive after a full hour. The remote finally worked and the movie came on.

"Deeks, I feel like I should apologize." She says looking at him, they were both sitting on the massive couch with their feet cris-crossed and now looking at each other.

"For what?" He says looking at her

"For me blowing up in the car like that. I don't normally do that… sometimes people crack. Even me."

"Its fine, I'm glad you felt you could trust me. I'm also glad you chose me and not Sam or Callen."

The doorbell rang, "Finally! I'll get it"

They both got up and walked to the door. Deeks got his money to pay and opened the door. The man had a hat on and black clothing, Deeks turned on lights on the porch because he couldn't see him.

"So how much do I owe you? It took _**so long**_ to get here… I kinda forgot."

The man looked up, hands over the pizza and Kensi tensed up, "16.32 and my tip."

"Alright, does a dollar sound good? You obviously need a new car; it shouldn't take that long just to get to my house." He looked at Kensi then back at Deeks, "Forget the tip… I'll do better next time." Deeks paid the man and watched him get in his car and leave. Kensi took the door and slammed it shut, locking the doorknob and the deadbolt.

"What other doors do you have?" She asks quietly, almost in a whisper. Deeks immediately noticed something was wrong. He walked around securing all the doors and windows… any opening into the house. When he was done he walked into the kitchen to find Kensi smelling the pizza.

"Ok, I've got a few questions for ya," He says walking over to Kensi, "First off, was that pizza guy your ex-boyfriend that is stalking you?"

"Unfortunately, yes… he's got nerve. I just don't know how he knew I was here." Deeks took a deep breath, looking at the situation he had put himself in, but if it kept him by Kensi's side, he'd do anything.

"And second, do you think he poisoned our pizza?"

"I don't smell anything weird; but just to be sure, let's not eat it. Who knows what could be on it… we could get arsenic poisoning."

Deeks checks his side for his weapon, not finding it, "Do you have you're weapon on you?"

She pulls up the side of Deeks' t-shirt, "When don't I have it?"

"Good point. I'm gonna go get mine. Stay here."

"Set the alarm, if you have one, while you're at it!" she yelled after him. Kensi took the pizza box and pitched it, quickly locking the door behind her. Deeks came back, armed and ready for anything.

"Do you even have an alarm?" She asks out of curiosity.

"Of course, I just never use it. But I did turn it on now."

"Good, you're sure you locked every door, window… every curtain is pulled down?"

"Yes, you could go check…"  
>"Nope, I'm good… rather stay here with you."<p>

Kensi and Deeks walk over to the couch and Deeks sat cross legged and Kensi rested her head on his lap and tried to calm down. Deeks played with her hair as they began to finally watch the movie.


	4. Missing

Chapter 4

Kensi had been sleeping for a while. The situation at hand was really disturbing Deeks, the fact that Kensi had even fallen for a guy like that made him angry that she'd go out with that guy instead of him and paranoid that he had known where they were. For all Deeks knew he could be listening to every word they said, if they were saying anything. Deeks looked down at Kensi. The way she breathed when she slept was really cute, she took in a long breath and then let it out in a puff, and it was so cute he was actually disappointed when she woke up.

Kensi stretched her arms up and out then sat up off of Deeks' leg, while Deeks shook his leg that had fallen asleep while Kensi was lying on it, "Rise and shine sleepy head. The stars say hello."

"Funny," Kensi says resting her head on Deeks' shoulder, "but shouldn't the sun be saying hello?"

"It would be… if it was time for the sun to come out." He says looking at his watch, "I think this says it's about 3 am more or less."

"Oh."

Oh god, Deeks thought… here we go again…

"Is there something wrong?" He asks lifting her head off of his shoulder.

"Well… I was thinking," She says rubbing her eyes, "What happened to our original pizza man? I don't believe that Nick worked there… he worked in construction."

"We need to find him, the pizza man."

"Or her."

"Right, you know what I mean. We need to locate this _**person **_to make sure this _**person**_ is ok."

Kensi laughs, "Ok, then this _**person **_must work at the pizza shop right? We'll start there… when it's actually light out, but for now," She puts her head back down on Deeks' lap, "I'm going to sleep."

Deeks couldn't blame her for being so tired, she hadn't slept in a minimum of four days and even if she did she wouldn't slept well. It wasn't the fact that he had the girl of his dream sleeping on his leg that keep him up and full of adrenaline, it was the fact that the girl of his dreams ex-boyfriend was stalking them and most likely watching their every move that kept him up and alert. He'd be downing a lot of coffee today.


	5. The Note

Chapter 5:

Deeks begins to shake his leg back and forth, "Wake up Kensi, we need to go to work."

"Do we have to?" she asks with a groan.

"If you'd like to keep your job then yes."

Another groan escaped her mouth, "Fine." Kensi says rubbing her eyes, and sitting up. Deeks slides off the couch, "I'll go make some breakfast, what do you want?"

"Well, first off I want some clothes, second I'd like cereal. Do you have that?" she asks looking up at him

"I personally don't have women's clothes, but you could wear another one of my LAPD shirts. Up to you," Deeks says helping Kensi off the couch, "And I do have cereal, what kind do you want?"

"Cheerios. With milk. Not water."

"Who puts water in their cheerios?"

"My grandmother used to. Never mind that." Deeks left for a moment to get Kensi his other shirt and brought her the jeans she wore yesterday but he had secretly washed last night.

"Here, I trust you remember where the bathroom is, correct?"

"Yeah, I remember, thanks." Once she left Deeks went to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and get the cereal out, Cheerios for her and honey bunches of oats for him. He remembered her remark about the water and made sure to put the milk out, trying not to laugh.

Kensi came out from the bathroom and sat to eat at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, "Hey, I'm gonna go call Callen and tell him we might be a bit late. I'll be right back."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Special Agent Callen speaking."

"It's Deeks"

"Oh, hey how'd your _**night out**_ go with Kensi?"

"It went fine… kinda… but that's what I'm calling about."

"Oh god. What you do?"

Deeks turned his defensive mode on, "Me? I didn't do anything!"

"And that's probably why you're calling. You want more time?"

"No, I'll explain later but we'll be late coming in. We need to check something."

"That's fine," He takes the phone away from his ear and his talking got lighter, "Check something… what a lame excuse." _**Click.**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Deeks walks back in the Kitchen, and Kensi was already pouring coffee and putting sugar in. She had two mugs out with half&half out of the fridge. She lifts the first one up to her lips to try it and leaves a light lipstick stain, she wipes it off.

"So I told Callen we might be a bit late and he said it was fine. So let's get going."

"You need to eat."

"I'll bring a bar. Worst case scenario I'll get something on the way."

"Fine," she says bringing him the coffee, "but you are drinking this."

Deeks takes it and walks into his bedroom to get dressed for work. He throws on a black t-shirt and a pair of tan capris and was about to walk out when he noticed something on the bed. He walked over to it and picked it up, it was a note. It read:

I killed him Kensi. For us.

Deeks dropped the note and got Callen on the phone, "Callen… we have a problem."


	6. Callen's call

Chapter 6: 

"What is it now?" Callen asks sounding annoyed, "You just need to find her weak spot… You'll be fine." He says with a yawn.

"That's not what I'm talking about…"

"Really Deeks… with your track record…"

"Callen!" Deeks says impatiently, "This is not what this's about!"

Callen stops talking, mouth hanging open no doubt, "Then… what's this call about, cause Sam and I are pulling some dead weight with you guys not here."

"This phone call is about a person stalking Kensi, Someone willing to kill to be with her. His note says he killed someone and he was in my house. He was here. I haven't told Kensi… the note says he killed someone…"

"What note?"

"He left a note on my bed," Callen chuckles, "and I picked it up, it read 'I killed him Kensi. For us.'"

"Well, that isn't good."

"Well no shit, it isn't good! Now I have to find whoever this fricking guy killed and alert the authorities and…"

"We are the authorities Deeks. Don't lose your mind."

"Right, I knew that. But I'm not losing my mind… just stressing it out."

Callen starts to talk to someone else around him and then returns to the phone, "Deeks, I have a problem… take today off and try to figure this out. Call if you need back-up and under no circumstances to you go into a dangerous situation alone. Do you understand?"

"Callen… we might need back up!"

"You guys have each other… you have each other's backs, stick together and you'll be fine. If you really need back up then we'll be there. But right now Sam and I have a problem too. So be safe."

"But… Callen_**-**_" _**Click. **_

The phone went dead, and Deeks hung up too. Trying to calm down he throws the phone into the wall. Deeks grabs his hair and fights back tears, under his breath he mutters "Damn stupid team, never there to help." He rocks back and forth on the end of the bed with his hair still in his gripping hands, trying desperately not to pull it out. He looks down at the note, '_**I killed him Kensi. For us.**__**' **_

"You alright?" He looks up and smiles, patting his hair back down. Without letting her know, he slides the note under the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh… you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. You're sure you're not hungry… the bar may not be enough…"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Deeks rocks off the bed, "Just let me get my coat." Deeks began to walk to the closet, then stops and turns around to look at Kensi, "You mind?"

She smirks, "Right… sorry."

Kensi walks out of the room and he walks back over to the bed. He gets the note out from under his bed and puts it in his pocket, intent upon getting it checked for finger prints. He walked back to the closet and pulled out a light weight navy blue jacket and threw it on. He grabs his keys, gets Kensi and they walk out the door.


	7. A Bombing

Chapter 7:

"Do you think it's rigged?" Kensi asks searching the car for anything abnormal. Deeks was sitting on the edge of the front hood, staring into space.

"This guy is professional. Something tells me that he's not stopping here. Let's call a rental agency. Or you know what… we'll just walk around the corner. There's a rental place there."

"That… sounds good." Kensi says throwing Deeks' bag he lent her over her shoulder, "Come on."

She started to leave but noticed Deeks wasn't behind her, "Deeks? Where'd ya go?"

There was no answer for a while, making Kensi a bit hesitant to walk forward and look for her partner. She drew her gun and began to walk towards the car. Kensi was almost at the front of the car when a strange noise started to come from underneath the car. It kind of sounded like ticking.

"Shit." Kensi says realizing what it was, she bent down and looked under the car. It was a bomb, it was on and she didn't know how long she had until it blew.

"Deeks!" She yells pushing herself off the ground, "DEEKS!" Kensi howls even louder. She franticly looked around, seeing nothing. She began to run in the opposite when she heard, "Kensi? Where do you think you're going?" Deeks asks walking down the stairs after locking the door, "I had to pee."

"Deeks! Run!"

"What?"

"Run!" She says pointing at the car. Deeks seemed to realize the gravity of the situation and began to run. He passed the car and was just a little more than five feet out when it detonated. Kensi watches as her partner is thrown off the gravel and into the air.

"Deeks!" She screams as he hits the ground again, rolling a few feet before coming to a holt. Not knowing when a second blast could go off she ran over to him. Kensi lightly slaps his face until he came to, "Can you move your fingers?"

"Yes," He says in a damaged voice, "My hand is killing me."

"What about your toes?"

"Yes, but my hand is killing me."

"Well that rules out spinal trauma, let's go." Deeks attempted to sit up but couldn't so Kensi dragged him the rest of the way to the end of the driveway. She didn't stop there; Kensi didn't stop until she couldn't see the wreckage, just the smoke. She stops, pulls out her phone and dials,

"911 speaking, what's your emergency?"

"I'm reporting a bombing."

"And your location is?"

"I don't know but I'm by a car rental agency, um… Howie's Rentals. On the corner of," She looks around, "Prime street. If you come here then you'll see the smoke. I'm not sure how many more bombs are planted so proceed with caution."

"May I ask your name ma'am?"

"A worried citizen." She says hanging up her phone. Deciding against keeping her phone on her because it was traceable, she took the memory card and battery out of her phone, laid it on the ground and smashed it with her heels. Kensi started to feel for Deeks' phone, checking pockets and pouches.

"Whoa, ok then." He says with a nervous laugh, "Hands off the merchandise." He says placing her hand off of his body and next to his hand. Seizing the opportunity Kensi grabs his hand and asks, "Please…please give me your phone. I need it."

"For what?"

"I need to take the battery out and the memory card so he can't trace us."

Deeks pulls his hand away, reaches into his pocket and pulls the phone out, "Good idea."

Deeks watched Kensi as she smashed his phone to bits, and right now he felt just like the phone. Broken, and smashed.


	8. Return the Favor

Chapter 8:

"We need to get you checked out. Or at least go to a motel room or something so you can rest. You really don't look well."

Deeks gives her a look, "Thank you Kensi. That makes me feel so much better." He tried to adjust himself, resulting in the breath being knocked out of him and pain rushing through his body.

"Just telling you the truth. You have dirt smeared all over your face, not to mention the blood." Kensi says getting off the ground, "Oh and your pants are completely torn. I can see right through them."

She couldn't tell if Deeks was blushing or if that was smeared blood. She had to get him out of here and unfortunately strip and clean him. She was going over all the wounds on his body that she could see when she saw a burned little piece of paper. Kensi thought it might be important so she bent down and picked it up. Burned and tattered, she read it and her heart skipped a beat, not one… maybe five. Nick wasn't stopping at stalking… and not murders now either. He needed to be stopped, but right now Kensi needed to tend to Deeks.

Normally the comment would have bugged Deeks, but he was feeling really tired and really hurt. The sirens were ringing in the distance and he had a major headache.

"Kensi?" He asks in barely a whisper, "Take me to a motel. Around the corner."

Kensi was startled, never had she seen Deeks so desperate, so needy… right now he needed her not like last night when she needed him and now she wanted to return the favor.

"Uh, yeah… yeah. Hold on."

She had Deeks on one shoulder, completely dragging him across the street to the rental car place. Kensi had always imagined the moment where Deeks needed her help and she'd mock him for it and never leave him alone. But now, looking over at her partner, he looked exhausted and in agony. Maybe a broken bone or the lack of sleep might have something to do with it? She'd never mention particular instance again.

They walked up to the desk and Kensi sat Deeks in a chair, "We need a car."

"Your name?"

Deeks spoke up, "Max Gentry."

Kensi looks over to him, "What he said. We need the car for two days. How much money will that cost us?" She asks pulling her wallet out of Deeks' bag.

"Do you have insurance?"

Deeks spoke up again, "Yes. Nationwide."

"Then it will cost you only the cost of gas because you're covered."

Kensi shrugs, "Sweet."

"Follow me and I'll show you the cars."

Kensi refuses, "Just pull one out that it completely black and good mileage. I need to help my boyfriend outside again."

The man nods looking disappointed, "Yes ma'am."

Kensi walks over to Deeks and helps him up, "So… boyfriend huh?"

"Oh, shush." She says clearly blushing, "Lets go."


	9. Another Note

Hey guys, it's great that you're all reading and reviewing my story! I really appreciate it! I'm only 14 and I'm just starting my writing career, so I'd really like it if everyone could review. All reviews help! Thanks and **wink wink** you could tell me what you want me to fix …

Chapter 9:

"God Deeks, you really need to lay off the hamburgers." Kensi says almost out of breath trying to drag him out the door and into the black BMW. She had been doing this without complaint for the last half hour but he was starting to get too heavy. Deep down she knew she was kidding.

"Thank you. I'll remember that the next time you fall while chasing someone and I have to pick you up and get you to the car, and bring you to to the hospital. Don't let me forget." Deeks says trying to laugh off the pain he was in, dosing in and out of consciousness.

"Deeks, I was only kidding. You weigh the perfect weight. Don't lay off the hamburgers." Kensi tries to keep him awake until she reaches the car, "You need to stay awake Deeks. At least until we get to the motel. Stay awake Deeks. Stay awake…" Deeks nodded off just as they reached the car. Kensi practically threw him in the car and shut the door. The sales man came around the bend and held something out, a white envelope.

"Here, a man came and said to give this to a young woman matching your description. Is your name Kensi?"

Stunned Kensi says, "Y-yes." She began to reach out for it but stopped mid grab, she pulled a rubber glove out of her bag from Deeks.

Kensi reached for the envelope and the man grabbed her hand pulling her in close, "You should be carful who you hang out with. I'd hate a pretty little face like yours to be destroyed by a man like him."

Kensi began to smile. Sam had once told her that smiling would stifle the gag reflex. This guy smelled so bad, it should have been a crime for him not to have showered, Kensi asks, "What man?"

He tightens his grip on her wrist, like Iron, "Calls himself nick," he says emphasizing the K, and pushing her against the car "and he seems to really…" he looks at her up and down, "Like you." He breathed in deep, "You smell very pretty Kensi… you were nice perfume." Kensi had heard enough. She pushed him slightly, giving herself enough time to raise her heels to his privates and kicked him harder than she was used to. He tumbled forward against her and she grabbed the back of his head, still trying not to gag, "The next time you see him you call NCIS. You do not tell him that I was here and If you _**ever**_ touch me again I'll have you arrested for assaulting an officer." She let go of his head and pushed him to the ground dropping the NCIS card with only their number and name of organization. But before she did she wrote on the back,

'_**Nick, whatever your trying to do… it isn't working. The next time I'll see you will be behind bars.'**_

And with that Kensi got into the car with a snoring Deeks, started up the engine and roared off.


	10. Cleaning Deeks

Kensi managed to get Deeks out of the car and into the motel with the help of the desk clerk. After they checked in that is.

"What's wrong with him?" He asks when we finally get him on the bed.

"He has a habit of fainting and this time he fell into a bushel of cactuses." Kensi says trying not to laugh at the clerk's reaction. She knew Deeks was awake now based on the chuckle he just let out.

"Umm, ok then. I'll leave you two to whatever you'd like to do," he says backing up never leaving Kensi's eyes, "and you can order room service if you'd like…" he ran into the door, "Umm, bye." He strangled out reaching for the handle and getting out asap.

"Well, he seemed like a spaz. Wouldn't you agree?" Kensi looked down at the ripped and tattered Deeks who was trying to make a joke.

"Yeah, I'd agree." She says walking around the room to look for anything out of the ordinary. She checked behind the curtain in the bathroom, in the fridge, made sure the toilet flushed correctly. Deeks wished he knew what she was doing but his eyesight was going all fuzzy due to the headache he was given from the blast. Not to mention he couldn't really hear well. If it was his best guess he lost the ability to hear as well as he used to because of the explosion. Kensi finally walked back into the room and stood before Deeks.

"Do you feel steady enough to take a shower? Because you seriously need to be washed up." Deeks groaned, did he really?

"Not really, maybe if I had some help…"

Kensi raised an eyebrow, "Help with what?"

"Getting in there and maybe washing my back."

Kensi sighed; she knew she'd have to do this one way or another. And it was to help her partner. She didn't want, no, she couldn't lose another partner… it just wasn't going to happen. She went to get a wet towel so she could clean him off. She came back to Deeks, who was groaning in pain clutching his left side. Kensi said nothing and removed his shirt, Deeks made a little noise when she did. Kensi wiped every part of his chest and arms, revealing that the whole left rib cage was black and blue. Meaning he probably had a few broken ribs. She flipped him over carefully, and wiped down his back, under his arms, his shoulders, his neck. His back had many cuts and bruises on it, but the worst cut of all, which was probably what saturated his shirt in blood, was a cut that ran from his left shoulder, down his back, around the side and stopped directly under his navel. Kensi cleaned it out with water and called the front desk and asked for a first aid kit. It contained everything from casting wrap to band aids.

Using the pure alcohol from the kit, she cleaned the cut out again. Deeks was squirming with pain and she held him close until the pain died down. He hadn't said a word yet through the whole process but when she went to remove his pants, he objected to that.

"It's fine Deeks. Just lay back." He laid back letting his head hit the covers with a slight bounce. Staring at the ceiling he felt Kensi's every move. Kensi wiped down his legs and his lower back, leaving only his boxers on.

"Deeks, do you want to do," she paused for a moment, "the rest when you're in the shower?"

She waited for his response and boy did she get one, a long snore escaped from Deeks' mouth. Kensi yet again sighed and continued to clean the rest of his body, leaving nothing still dirty. When Kensi was done she called down to the front desk.

"Do you guys happen to have a change of clothes for a man?"

A pause came over the line, "Yes, we have a gift shop. You can get clothes there."

"Can you bring up a pair of sweat pants, a regular XL t-shirt and a pack of boxers for me? I'll pay you when you get up here."

The manager reluctantly agreed after she threatened to sue for poor hosting. About ten minutes later he came up with the clothes; Kensi gave him the money and shut the door. She walked back to the naked Deeks, who was under the covers, and began to dress him.

When Deeks was completely decent again she called in a favor from the motel phone. She called one of the paramedics she knew.

"Hey, I have a problem."

"Shoot."

"My partner was involved in an explosion and it looks like he's got a few broken ribs. Could you come and fix him up?" Kensi was told to take measurements of his body so he knew the exact size brace to bring. Once she told him he said he'd be there as soon as possible and hung up. Kensi walked over to Deeks and laid down on the bed next to him. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and waited while his warm breath engulfed her neck and the sun began to set outside.


	11. Fixing Deeks

Watching Deeks was peaceful. He took long breaths in and even longer when they came out. In fact it was so peaceful that Kensi hadn't realized she'd fell asleep until the harsh knocking at the door woke her. Clumsily she got up to get the door, running her hand through her hair and smoothing out her clothes. She looked through the peep hole and saw her friend, Jake, the paramedic. He was tall with short brown hair, more like a tiny afro. He was black and he was also very friendly. She opened the door for him and he walked inside.

"So where's this, ahem,_**friend**_ of…" His voice trailed off into nothing as he spotted Deeks on the bed. His eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing.

Jake walked over to Deeks and uncovered him. He examined Kensi work she did on Deeks. He examined the huge scar and the ribs. Only then did he take off the shirt to attend to the cut first. Kensi sat back and watched him put an IV into Deeks' arm with a sedative to keep him asleep. Once he gave it time to take effect he turned to Kensi.

"I'd like it if you waited outside. Nothing wrong with you being in here but I feel like there's something between you and you'd be better off waiting." She was about to protest until she remembered all the times that Deeks had been hospitalized and the doctors and nurses told her not to come in. Grimly, she agreed.

Waiting was horrible, she could only imagine what was going on in there, and how Deeks felt. He must be in agony. She waited and waited and waited until finally the door swung open.

"I'm done, you can come in now," Kensi stood up and followed him inside the room, locking the door, "He's badly beaten up, I stitched up the really long cut and a few others on his body," He handed over a bag, "In here you'll find everything you'll need to take care of his wounds, you'll need to remove the brace to clean the incisions I had to make to straighten out the ribs. Other than when you're cleaning him up keep the brace on. You'll need to pour salt water into his wounds," He held up a box of salt water, individually contained, "And keep gauze and antibacterial crème handy, only use antibacterial crème if the cut becomes infected. You need to keep gauze on every open puncture and change it every day. And I say again, KEEP THE BRACE ON. If you don't he'll have messed up ribs forever." Jake handed over the bag and pulled her in for a hug, "We never talk, call me up sometime."

"I will" she said half-heartedly.

Sensing her unease he said, "He'll be fine, nothing major. Let him sleep in tomorrow. He should be fine and if there's any complications call me." She nodded, not comforted by his words and walked inside with the bag. She sat on the bed and put it aside. She turned to look at Deeks with his bare chest in a brace. His stitches looked red and sore so she decided that touching him wouldn't be the best thing in the world to do right now.

She lay down and pulled a white envelope out of her pants pocket. It was the letter from Nick, it read:

"_I'm dearly sorry about his car, Kensi. You ought to know that I meant no harm to them. The pizza Man got what was coming to him, he deserved to die, and unfortunately so does Marty Deeks. He is now the only thing standing between us and I intend that he won't be living much longer. Have you notice_d_ that I'm always a few steps ahead of you? That's how I knew you'd go to the Rental shop. You can't escape me. I have eternal love for you, and you'd need to kill me to rid of it. _

_I love you Kensi,_

_Nick "_

Kensi put the note down and got a piece of paper from the counter and wrote:

"**Marty Deeks is very much alive and I intend it to stay that way. I DON'T love you and I'd kill you in a heartbeat if it meant saving his life. I could care less how much you love me. You're messed up… you need help. I'll see you behind bars.**

**KB"**

She pocketed the note for later, until they leave.


	12. A Night to Remember

Deeks woke up and tried to turn, something stopped him. Looking down he saw the brace that consumes him he tried to move again. A shearing pain shot up through him. He was startled by a small voice.

"So you're finally awake."

Deeks hadn't even seen Kensi and his heart jumped when he realized she was in the same bed. He grunts with pain, "Yeah, feel like I just got hit by a truck."

"Jake says that's normal. He's the one who fixed you up. You should thank him." Deeks managed to sit up on his elbow putting the pressure on his upper arm, he looked at Kensi. She looked tired and hurt,

"When's the last time you slept?"

"Last night. At your house." She paused, "Deeks, I didn't mean to pull you into all of this. I should have shot him when I got the chance. I…" Deeks leaned in and kissed her. Kensi, to his surprise, kissed back.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?" Deeks asks after he released the first kiss moving in for another. Kensi enjoyed Deeks being so close, his warmth was overwhelming and his kisses were never ending… and she liked it that way. Deeks stopped suddenly and winced, Kensi wiped at her mouth.

"You ok?"

Deeks took a breath, "With you here? I could never be better." He pulled her in closer until there was nothing in between them but the cloths on their back.

"Have I told you, Kensi, how I loved you from the moment I met you? How I knew I wanted you to come home to?"

It took Kensi awhile to respond to him,

"Have I ever told you, Marty," Deeks' heart skipped when he heard his first name, "how I knew you were the one person I could trust. Have I ever told you that I list you as my emergency contact under husband? Have I ever told you that I love every moment we share together, the good and bad? Have I ever told you how it breaks my heart to see you," Her voice caught, "…hurt? I love you Marty Deeks. Nothing will change that."

Deeks had never heard Kensi sound so truthful. He pulled her in for another kiss and this one was different. It kept going until Deeks and Kensi dissolved into each other and had a night that all the neighbors were complaining about.


	13. Stake Out

Chapter 13

Kensi woke while still in Deeks' arms. Kensi felt safe, like she wasn't the one protecting Deeks, after all he could protect himself. She shifted a little to the right and immediately regretted it. A low moan escaped Deeks' mouth. "Kensi? You awake?"

"Yeah."

"What time is it?" He tried to sit up, then jumped back. A loud noise had come from something. He calmed down when he realized it was only an alarm clock playing a song.

"Damn Alarm… almost gave me a heart attack."

Kensi burst out laughing, rolling around on the bed, "Yeah," she says eyes tearing up, "Cause we don't need you hurt more than you already are."

Deeks stared at her in amazement, "Do you know how many times I have tried to make you laugh, and the one time I get scared half to death… you think it's funny. Typical."

Kensi tried to stop laughing but couldn't eventually Deeks couldn't stand just watching her laugh; he joined in, kissing her every few minutes. Once they were done laughing they were once again lying in the bed and Deeks was holding Kensi close. Or as close as he could with the brace on.

"So what's the schedule for today?" Deeks asks playing with Kensi's hair.

"Well, I was thinking we go shopping later today, because I'm kinda getting sick of wearing this LAPD shirt. But first we're going to stop in at work and ask Eric to flag nick because I'm sick of playing his games. He needs to go away. We also need to find the pizza guys body, and get put a tracker on his cell phone."

Deeks looked confused for a moment, "How do you know he's dead?"

Kensi pulled out her letter and read it to Deeks. He didn't even flinch when it said he was going to die,

"Kensi?"

"Yes Marty?"

She was still in his arms, "How do you manage to attract phycos like this?"

Kensi laughs, "You don't even want to know…" She sat up and kissed him lightly on the lips, and then sat up quickly and jumped out of bed, "Come on… we have a long day ahead of us. I'm going to call Sam and ask if he could pick us up because I really don't want to use the same car. You call the rental shop and I'll call Sam all right?"

Deeks swung his feet off the side of the bed and began to gather up his cloths, "Yes, ma'am!" He says sarcastically.

The phone was ringing; it rang four times until a familiar voice picked up,

"Yo."

"Hey it's Kensi."

"Well, unless my caller ID was lying, it must be you. Whatcha need?"

"Well… I was wondering if you could come pick us up. We're at the motel around the corner from Deeks' house."

The line was silent for a minute, "OK, before I go judging… why did you two stay at a motel when his house is right around the corner?" Kensi could hear the suppressed laugh behind his voice; G on the other hand could be heard chuckling.

"You'll see when you pass the house. Just… please, Sam." Sam was stunned into silence.

"Uh, yeah. G and I will be right over."

"Thanks, it means a lot."

"Kay…"

"Uh, wait! Sam?" Kensi says rushing to keep him on the phone.

"Yes?" Sam says annoyed.

"It's just… when you see Deeks… don't say anything about his appearance. It won't go over nicely."

"Kay, note to self. Make fun of Deeks. Got it."

_**Click**_

"Fine, just go hang up on me why don't ya. Oh, and while you're at it… ignore every word I say! Yeah, you guys seem like such _**nice**_ people. Deeks never did this to me," Kensi was pacing the floor talking to herself and getting angry. Deeks sat on the bed watching her with his head cocked to the side. He had a familiar look on his face… confusion. "Well, actually he did but… Deeks was just annoying at first, but he got a lot better. You just keep on believing I'm still the new girl who got forced into small crawl spaces because I was the 'smallest'," She quotes the word smallest, she was yelling at the phone by now. Deeks cleared his throat and Kensi looked at him with her hair all in her eyes, "Yes?"

"You know, once you're done with all the psychobabble we can leave."

Kensi straightened up, clenching the phone receiver in both hands still. She quickly hung up the phone and got the hair out of her eyes.

"Yes… leaving sounds fine."

Deeks smiled and lifted himself slowly off the bed, pain just ever so slightly showing on his face. He walked over to Kensi and they made a quick once over on the room and they left but not before she left the note to nick on the little counter.

They took the stairs down to the lobby and out the front doors. Kensi stopped and leaned against the front of the building to wait for Sam, and Deeks joined her. They held small talk until Sam's black car pulled up. Kensi couldn't see through the tinted black windows so when she opened up the front door for Deeks she was surprised to see Callen in the front seat.

"Can Deeks sit there?" She gave him the evil eye, but he deflected it. Callen merely pointed to the back seat.

"You two lovers can sit in the back."

Kensi sighed; frustrated she helped Deeks into the back seat the she got in after.

"Take us to another rental place. I'm going to stake out this motel, I have a hunch." Callen and Sam looked at each other, while Deeks looked at Kensi.

"You care to explain?" Sam asked turning in his seat.

"I'm looking for a man named Nick Brass. We believe that he is involved in one murder, one case of attempted murder, stalking and breaking and entering."

Callen turns now too, "Wow Deeks, seems like someone got a little gay crush on you."

Deeks looks at Callen and gives him a dirty look, "Funny. I'll remember this the next time you and Sam are 'training' when we're all upstairs working." It was Deeks' turn to smirk now.

"We were training, for your information." Sam says annoyed, "Why won't anyone let that go?"

"Anyway," Kensi says speaking loudly, "I want to stake this place out because I know he'll be out here one way or another. He said in the last note that he's always two steps ahead of me. I believe he's going to go back."

Sam had already gotten on the phone to contact Hetty.

"Hetty? Hey, we all need the rest of the day off. Why? Um, personal reasons. Ok. Thanks." Sam hung up and turned, "We're all good. Let's go and get you a car."

Sam turned around and tore out of the parking lot before Kensi had finished trying to buckle Deeks.


	14. Plan out the Stake out

Alright guys, this is about to get weird, but stick with me because it will have a happy ending .

Keep reviewing! Thanks for the support!

"Sam, you don't need to drive so slowly." Callen says, getting really annoyed at the fact that one, Sam wouldn't let him drive the car and two, they had hit at least 4 traffic lights on the way.

"I'm driving at a normal speed G, something you might want to try."

"Oh, I have and I was able to get dressed while doing it too," Callen says giving a sideways glance at Sam, "And for your information, I know how to drive at a normal speed… I went to school for it."

"Yeah, a whole two days, which you failed if I remember correctly.

"Ok, could you guys just stop?" Kensi half screamed at them, "You're like a bunch of babies. Callen drives fast and gets tickets. Sam drivers at the speed limits and avoids tickets. Marty," everyone was surprised to hear Deeks' first name, "Drives a bit faster than Sam, but can talk his way out of tickets. Now that that is said… can everyone just get a long for once?" Kensi hung her head and put her hands over her face and faced towards the window, and Deeks laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you crying?" Deeks asked almost surprised.

"No." Kensi spoke through her hands, "I'm a little out of it. I'm sorry." She recovered and looked back up to see Deeks looking at her with almost a shocked stare, Callen turned in the seat to look at her and Sam was peering through the mirror. They all looked a bit worried.

"What?" Kensi demands while looking back and forth between them. Callen finally spoke up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sam took a sharp turn throwing Kensi into Deeks; Deeks took the opportunity and held her close, with his chin resting on her head. Now Sam and Callen looked confused, shocked and worried all at the same time. Callen turned back around giving Sam an all knowing look. No one said anything the whole way to the Rental shop. When they got there Sam said he wanted Kensi to come with him, Deeks and Callen would leave to plan out the stake out. Once Deeks was in the front seat, Callen tore off out of the parking lot and Kensi and Sam walked into the Car rental shop. Sam made the quick buy of the car and they were off. The new car was a gray, four door, BMW with a roof opening. Once Sam was out on the road again Kensi felt the need to apologize, "Look Sam, I didn't mean to yell at you guys in the car…"

"Its fine, it happens all the time with women. You guys have mood swings, I get it… trust me." Kensi didn't like the 'women' part, but it was good to know that Sam didn't mind.

"So my question is what's up with you and Deeks? You guys shared a room together last night, and he was holding you in the car…?" Sam stared out the window and didn't look at her, but Kensi knew he was paying very close attention.

"Well, I think we're together now. I'm not sure if it was a one night thing or if he wants a relationship… but I'll ask him, we'll talk."

"A one night thing? So you guys..."

"Yeah."

Kensi wasn't too comfortable sharing this with Sam, but she knew he was going somewhere with this.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering when you two would finally realize your feelings for each other. That's all."

Guess he wasn't going anywhere with this.

"Hey, I'm going to stop at a store to pick some things up for the stake out, do you want to come in?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Kensi turned to stare out the window, she all the sudden didn't feel very well, felt very nauseous.

Kensi stared out the window the rest of the time going over what had happened last night, and there was one thing that bugged her. Deeks hadn't used protection. It all happened so fast, neither one of them knew what had hit them. Kensi started to put things together in her mind, the mood swings, the upset stomach… she was very hungry. There's no way, she thought, not this soon. But she remembered one of her old friends had realized she was pregnant within 24 hours. There was only one way to solve this. She had to buy a pregnancy test.

Sam pulled in to the store and parked, both of them got out.

"So I'm only getting a few things, you can go get something you like too." Kensi nodded.

"Well now that I have your permission…" Kensi says annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. Sorry."

Sam walked to the opposite side of the little store, down the food isle, while Kensi went down the Second isle from the door. She looked at all the pregnancy tests and tried to decide which one to get. They were all very expensive, but some more than others. She finally picked one up that was expensive, but was more accurate. She poked her head out the isle to look if Sam was there. When she didn't she walked up to the register to pay. Kensi paid him cash, and stuffed the test in her bag. She walked down to the isle where Sam was. He was trying to decide which bag of the mix he should get.

"Just get them both." Kensi says

"But Callen likes…"

"Who cares? Just get them both, we'll get four of those and gateraid. One of us will run out to get dinner later."

Sam didn't look too pleased to just do that but he got the Gateraid and the Chex Mix and Paid. They got back in the car. Sam pulled out onto the road and asked Kensi a question.

"Where did you go in the store? I thought you would follow me."

"I went to the… Candy isle. You know how Deeks loves his candy… but I didn't get anything, didn't have his favorite."

Sam looked at her suspiciously, but didn't say anything. They rode in silence the rest of the way.

_**Deeks & Callen:**_

Once Kensi and Sam left, Callen made his way to the motel at high speed. Deeks was being thrown around in his seat.

"So, you and Kensi huh?"

"Yeah, ouch." Callen made a sharp right turn throwing Deeks into Callen, "Yeah, we haven't really had the talk, but I want to have her as my girlfriend."

"Hmm…"

"What?" Deeks asks pushing himself off the Dashboard after hitting a red light.

"Oh, nothing. It's just…" Callen cleared his throat, "Kensi is like a sister to me. So if you hurt her… I break your pretty little face… me and Sam. We've known Kensi much longer than you have Deeks, She's Family. Nothing personal."

Deeks tried not to gulp, "But you wouldn't be telling me this if it wasn't personal. So it actually is and you're just saying 'nothing personal' as a closer."  
>"Shut up Deeks." Callen Says as he makes a sharp Left, throwing Deeks into the door. Callen made a few more turns and they turned up in the Parking lot of the motel. They waited a few more minutes for Sam and Kensi, and when they got there they made a plan. Deeks and Kensi would be watching, and Sam would be a janitorr in the hallway that Kensi and Deeks had stayed, and Callen would be a clerk.

"Everyone ready?" Sam asks over the radio.

"Yeah" Kensi says, Deeks and Callen replied. Their mission was now operational.


	15. Catching Nick, telling Deeks

The undercover work had dragged on for almost four days.

Day one: Deeks and Kensi had gotten into it in the car, only later to realize the radio was still on, and Callen and Sam had heard everything. They all tried not to mention it.

Day Two: Hetty had come by to ask what was taking so long, they told her. Hetty brought them all coffee and left a little bit later. Nothing else had really happened. Kensi and Deeks tried to stay as far apart as Kensi's emotions would go.

Day three: Sam slips on the floor he had just washed, Callen gave out a room to a couple, and the room was apparently already taken. No one had slept in almost four days, putting them all on edge. Kensi and Deeks fell asleep together, only to be wakened by a car honking. It was Hetty again. A threat had been made on Deeks' life. Once she left, Kensi cleaned all of Deeks' cuts and wounds; it took a huge effort to stay apart after that.

"Do really think he's going to show up?" Deeks asks from the back of the car, he was supposed to be sleeping but he was just lying down and still chattering on and on.

"I'm not sure. If he doesn't Show by tomorrow, we'll move out. He's probably making sure we left."

"Smart guy."

"No he isn't Deeks. He's crazy and needs help." Kensi was turned in her seat looking at Deeks when a knock came to her window. Deeks shot straight up, or as straight as he could. Kensi turned and she froze. It was Nick.

Kensi was whispering now, "He doesn't know it's us in here. Just don't move. The windows are tinted black." Kensi just happened to look down and saw he had a gun. She crawled into the back with Deeks and the radio,

"Callen he's here. Make sure you give him our room and no one tips him off. We'll get rid of him."

"Got it." He and Sam said almost at once.

"How are we going to get rid of him?"

"Umm… Make the car move back and forth first." Deeks got where she was going with this, "And then start moaning. He's always hated when people get laid in cars."

"Why?" Deeks asks as they started moving the car. Kensi started moaning, but she didn't sound like herself, so Deeks followed.

"Now knock back and asks if he minds."

Deeks went to the window and Knocked a few times and Shouts, "Do you mind?"

Nick raised his hand once, "Sorry, thought you were someone else."

"Yeah whatever." Deeks says and starts moaning again. They didn't stop until he was almost inside.

"Callen he's coming in. He's wearing jeans, a gray t-shirt and a leather jacket, sun glasses too."

"Got him. Sam be ready."

"Hello Sir. How may I help you?"

"My friend was by here the last time she came out to LA and she said that room 210 had a really great view. Could I have that one please?"

"Yes, sure… hold on. Callen stood up and grabbed the keys off the wall and handed them to Nick, "Enjoy your stay. Room service is 15 percent off tonight only." Nick grunted and left for the elevator.

"Sam, he's on his way up. I'm taking the stairs. Don't move in until I'm with you. Kensi, you're coming in too?"

"Yeah, we'll cover the fire escape and front exit."

"Got it. Everyone remember the distress word?"

"Bubbles." They all said at once.

"Alright. Go!"

Kensi and Deeks got out of the car, Deeks took the front entrance and Kensi took the Fire Escape, they both angled themselves to they could see each other and shoot clearly if needed.

They heard the sound of Sam kicking in the door, and then a muffled scream.

"Got him Kensi."

A wave of relief washed over Kensi, and Deeks limped over and hugged her so tight he thought he might never let go.

"I love you, Kensi."

Kensi was a bit flustered, "I love you too Marty." He hugged her until Nick Brass was taken in by LAPD. A bunch of Deeks' buddies saw the embrace, and snickered. Neither Kensi nor Deeks cared though; all they wanted to do was go home. Deeks' home. It was safe now.

"Let's go," Deeks mumbled into Kensi's ear, "Leave paperwork for tomorrow."

"Kay." She said as they snuck out from the scene, leaving Callen and Sam alone to look over the rest of the operation.

When Deeks finally pulled into his driveway, in the rental car, he leaned in for a kiss.

"Wait. Not yet… I really need to use the restroom." Kensi says throwing open her car door. Deeks followed her and opened the door for her. Kensi carried her purse in sat on the hood of the toilet and pulled out the test. She took it, and waited the agonizing five minutes. With shaking hands she picked it up,

"Positive…" she barley whispered, "Oh no." She took a deep breath, how could this happen? Kensi thought, I'm on birth control. The little voice in the back of her head told her that birth control isn't 100 percent risk free.

She wrapped up the test strip and put it in the box and put it back in her purse. Kensi walked out to run into Deeks who pushed her lightly into a wall and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you."

Kensi made a little noise in the back of her throat and little spots of tears came forth, "Even if I was… _**pregnant**_?"

Deeks pulled away and looked at her, she couldn't bear to look into his eyes… she felt as though she had betrayed him, "Are you…"

Kensi gulped, "Yes." She let a few tears loose. Deeks pulled her in for a hug.

She pushed away, "Wait, you're not mad?"

He looked at her, "Kensi this was my fault, but the only thing I love more than you… is starting a family with you." He pulled her back in for a hug and she let a few more sobs escape into Deeks' chest. She thought of something Deeks had said in the past, and choked out a laugh, "Hey Deeks, do you remember when you said you wanted your body preserved so when they have new technology they can bring you back to life?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

"And then you said you'd come back and marry my daughter?"

He laughed at this, "And now _**your**_ daughter is also _**my**_ daughter. Karma."

They both laughed this away and spent the rest of the night trying to figure out how to break the news to the team.

_**In nine months their little girl was born, Karma Leann Deeks.**_

_Thanks for continuing to read this! Tell me if you liked it!_

_~13Densi13~_


	16. Alternate Ending

~Alternate Ending~

"Positive…" Kensi gasped.

Kensi took deep breaths and grabbed her phone and dialed a number that she had never called, but knew too well.

"Hello?" Hetty's voice came over the line.

"Hey, it's Kensi."

"Ah, Ms. Blye. Congratuations on a job well done. Never heard from you on this phone… did you get the number from Mr. Callen?"

"Uh, yes. And thank you. Hetty can i ask you something?"

"Ah, some girl to girl talk? Sure thing."

Kensi took in a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, and Deeks is the father… what do I do?"

She heard Hetty stop sharpening pencils on the other end of the call, "Ah, buggar Kensi, well you'll have to tell him won't you? And then you will raise a child together. Happily Ever After. " Hetty picked up another pencil and began to sharpen it.

"But what if he doesn't want to raise a child with me?"

"Well, then he'll have to deal with me."

Kensi laughed at the thought of it, "Okay Hetty. Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kensi walked out of the restroom with more confidence.


End file.
